


Io & Ace

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Kitten!Ace, Kittens!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco è un insegnante di scuola, con una vita normalissima, un sogno (ancora irrealizzato) nel cassetto e un sacco di impegni e responsabilità. L'arrivo di un gattino da pelo rosso sconvolgerà completamente la sua routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primo

Poiché era domenica mattina, era strano che il condominio si animasse prima dell'orario di pranzo, quando i parenti, spesso coi figli al seguito, si sedevano a tavola assieme. Per cui Marco uscì dal suo appartamento a pian terreno in fretta quando avvertì delle grida provenienti dal piano di sopra. Come amministratore, sentiva il dovere di controllare che non ci fossero problemi, anche se ciò significava abbandonare a metà il lavoro di correzione dei temi dei suoi allievi.  
Suonò all'appartamento e gli aprì la porta un furioso Spandam, il peggiore fra i suoi condomini. "Ah, meno male che è qui!" l'apostrofò senza nemmeno salutarlo. "Un animale selvatico è entrato in casa e ha rubato il cibo dalla mia tavola. Non riusciamo a farlo uscire."  
Marco inarcò appena il sopracciglio, ma non disse nulla. Pensava che non ci fosse bisogno dell'aiuto dell'amministratore per un cosa del genere, tuttavia se glielo chiedevano doveva farlo. Entrò in casa chiedendo "permesso" e si avvicinò al mobile appoggiato alla parete che Spandam stava indicando. "È qui sotto."  
Marco si chinò per guardare. Tra la polvere e il buio individuò una specie di palla pelosa che stava appiccicata al muro, gli occhi tondi e brillanti che guardavano nella sua direzione. I suoni che emise gli diedero la conferma che si trattava di un gattino. Sapeva che l'avrebbe spaventato maggiormente, ma doveva portarlo via al più presto dalla casa di Spandam, che era già abbastanza irritato. Quindi allungò la mano verso il gattino e lo sentì chiaramente rognare e miagolare pericolosamente.  
Lo ignorò e si spinse più avanti. Le unghie gli si infilarono nella carne in maniera aggressiva, ma strinse i denti finché non sentì che era riuscito ad afferrargli una zampa. "Mi porti un asciugamano o qualcosa di simile!" gridò, mentre lo tirava verso di sé, incurante delle sue proteste e del suo dolore.  
Spandam non pareva felice, ma ubbidì. Non appena ebbe l'asciugamano a disposizione, Marco lo gettò sopra il gattino, che era riuscito finalmente a trascinare fuori del mobile sotto cui si era nascosto, e lo avvolse completamente in maniera da tenerlo fermo. Poi, con prudenza, fece un modo che avesse la testa fuori per poter respirare.  
Finalmente ebbe la possibilità di osservarlo meglio: era davvero piccolo, ma con già un pelo folto di colore rosso acceso, gli occhi grandi e verdi e i lunghi baffi bianchi. Nonostante fosse completamente bloccato, non aveva smesso di essere aggressivo e teneva le piccole orecchie basse all'indietro.  
"Poverino, deve essere terrorizzato," pensò Marco, ma non lo disse, perché Spandam aveva un'espressione particolarmente seccata.  
Avvicinò il dito, stando attendo che il gattino non lo mordesse, e gli controllò il collo: non aveva il microchip, ma un collarino sì, il che indicava che fosse un gatto domestico. Purtroppo non c'era scritto l'indirizzo del proprietario, ma solamente il nome: 'Ace'.  
"Ha un padrone," annunciò.  
"In questo condominio è vietato tenere animali!"   
"No, la legge italiana dice un'altra cosa," lo corresse gentilmente Marco. "In ogni caso, non ricordo nessun condomino che abbia un gattino." Però era molto piccolo, può darsi che l'avessero preso di recente senza comunicarglielo.  
"Be', comunque mi devono un arrosto," commentò Spandam. "Quindi veda di scoprire di chi è."  
"Va bene," annuì Marco, facendo un passo avanti per uscire dall'appartamento.  
"Ehi! E il mio asciugamano?"   
"Adesso mi serve, altrimenti scappa di nuovo. Glielo riporto appena ho trovato il padrone." Continuando a tenere il gattino avvolto e bloccato contro il suo petto, salì le scale fino al quinto piano, l'ultimo, e poi suonò ad ogni campanello fino al piano terra. Essendo domenica quasi orario di pranzo, i condomini erano tutti presenti, ma nessuno di loro era il padrone del gattino. Marco non ebbe altra scelta che portarlo in casa sua.  
Non appena lo lasciò a terra, il gattino si liberò dall'asciugamano e corse immediatamente nel posto che riteneva più sicuro, sotto il mobile del salotto. Marco sorrise leggermente: per ora poteva stare al sicuro, non sarebbe andato a disturbarlo e sperava quindi che si riprendesse dallo spavento di trovarsi in un ambiente estraneo.  
La mano gli sanguinava ancora parecchio, quindi andò in bagno e la disinfettò, scoprendo che alcuni dei graffi erano parecchio profondi: poteva anche essere piccolino, ma sapeva difendersi bene.  
Dopo essersi messo una leggera fasciatura, tornò nel salone e, con la coda dell'occhio, notò che Ace aveva messo una zampa fuori dal suo nascondiglio, ma vistosi scoperto, ritornò immediatamente a nascondersi più in fretta che poteva. Marco sorrise appena, poi però il campanello suonò e lui dovette andare a rispondere.  
Era Spandam. "Ha trovato il proprietario della bestia?"  
"No, non è nessuno del palazzo, come immaginavo," rispose Marco gentilmente. "Però penso che un gattino così piccolo non possa aver fatto tanta strada, cercherò nei condomini vicini e se non basta attaccherò dei manifesti. Per il momento lo terrò d'occhio io."  
"Non m'interessa cosa farà, ma sappia che voglio la mia bistecca risarcita quando troverà il responsabile." Poi scoccò un'occhiata disgustata all'asciugamano, che era rimasto rovinato da segni di graffi e sporco di sangue. "Anche per quello." E si voltò per prendere le scale senza nemmeno salutare.  
Marco era troppo abituato a scene simili per rimanerci male, si limitò a chiudere la porta. Il gattino non era più uscito dal suo nascondiglio e quella, in effetti, gli faceva più dispiacere. L'aveva tenuto in mano solo per pochi minuti, ma era una creatura piccola e dolce, nonostante l'aggressività.  
Probabilmente era solo spaventato: prima avrebbe trovato il suo padrone, prima il gattino sarebbe stato meglio. Prese il suo smartphone e chiamò gli altri amministratori del suo quartiere che conosceva, chiedendogli se sapessero di uno dei loro condomini che aveva preso o aveva perso un gattino rosso, ma non ebbe fortuna. Nessuno lo sapeva, anche se gli assicurarono che avrebbero chiesto.  
Guardò l'orologio: era ancora mezzogiorno. Avrebbe potuto fare un giro rapido per il quartiere e chiedere alle villette monofamiliari: considerando che tutte possedevano un giardino, era possibile che Ace fosse fuggito da una casa del genere. Prese giacca, chiavi e portafoglio e, dopo essersi assicurato che porte e finestre fossero serrate, uscì.  
Non ebbe fortuna, né nella sua strada, né nelle due parallele e perpendicolari. Nessuno aveva comprato un gattino rosso, né conosceva qualcuno che lo avesse. Gli erano arrivate anche chiamate dagli altri amministratori, che gli confermavano che il proprietario non fosse nessuno dei loro condomini.  
A questo punto non gli restava che preparare dei volanti per appendere in giro per la città, perché se Ace veniva da più lontano, sarebbe stato difficile per lui indovinare la direzione giusta, benché meno la strada. Era anche possibile che lo stesso padrone avrebbe fatto la medesima cosa per ritrovarlo.  
Prima di tornare a casa, con il gps dello smartphone cercò il numero di un veterinario: non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno in precedenza, quindi scelse semplicemente quello più vicino al suo quartiere, che fortunatamente aveva anche il numero per le emergenze.  
"Buongiorno, mi dispiace disturbarla adesso, ma ho un'emergenza."  
"Mi dica," rispose gentilmente il veterinario.  
"Ho trovato un gattino, non è randagio perché ha il collarino con il nome, ma non so di chi sia. Come mi devo comportare finché non trovo il proprietario? Non ho mai avuto un gatto."  
"Come si chiama?"  
"Ace." E poi aggiunse, pensando che forse il veterinario lo conosceva: "È tutto rosso, pelo non troppo corto, occhi verdi."  
"Non è uno dei miei pazienti," disse allora. "Lei mi ha detto che ha gli occhi verdi, quindi sicuramente ha più di sei settimane. Dovrebbe essere già vaccinato."  
"Capisco. C'è qualcos'altro che dovrei sapere? Ad esempio sul cibo?" Marco voleva essere sicuro di fare tutto quello che poteva per tenere il gattino al sicuro mentre cercava il suo padrone.  
"Probabilmente dovrebbe essere già in grado di mangiare cibo semisolido, se non ha scatolette in casa anche del pollo dovrebbe andare bene. Per i bisogni, però, potrebbe non essere ancora in grado di usare la lettiera. Per il resto, faccia attenzione a non avere cose pericolose nei dintorni: è nell'età in cui iniziano ad esplorare e se fosse già verso l'ottava settimana qualunque cosa potrebbe diventare un gioco, per lui."  
"D'accordo." Si fece l'appunto mentale di controllare l'appartamento appena tornato, perché non aveva mai pensato a cosa avrebbe potuto essere pericoloso. "La ringrazio molto." Pensò per un attimo di chiedergli dell'aggressività, ma pensava che fosse un problema di ambiente piuttosto che di salute, quindi non lo fece.  
Riattaccò e si diresse a casa, solo per scoprire che il veterinario aveva ragione: qualunque cosa poteva essere un gioco per un gattino. Per Ace, l'intera casa lo era, perché aveva rovesciato e gettato per terra ogni oggetto avesse trovato a portata di zampa. Marco si precipitò a controllare che le fotografie sul tavolo non si fossero rotte, perché i vetri potevano essere pericolosi, ma la sua attenzione fu attirata dalle tende del salotto.  
Ace vi si era arrampicato, lasciando strappi di graffiate durante la sua corsa, ma poi era rimasto bloccato sulla cima, senza possibilità di proseguire ma senza alcuna idea di come scendere. Ovviamente si era spaventato quando Marco era rientrato, ma aveva ancora le unghie fermamente aggrappate alla stoffa, per cui miagolava e si agitava senza riuscire a fare nulla.  
"Adesso voglio proprio vedere come scendi," commentò Marco divertito. Avrebbe potuto prenderlo con facilità da quella posizione, ma la sua mano era già stata tormentata abbastanza e pensava che fosse meglio che Ace non sentisse come aggressiva la sua presenza. Per di più, la scena era davvero comica, con quella piccola palla di pelo che soffiava aggrappata alla tenda, per cui Marco si sedette sul divano ed incrociò le braccia.  
Ace dimostrò di essere un gattino intelligente, o almeno prese quel movimento come una sfida, perché un istante dopo liberò le unghie dalla stoffa e si gettò praticamente di testa sul pavimento, terrorizzando Marco che temeva si fosse fatto male, ma come ogni gatto che si rispetti era semplicemente atterrato in piedi, benché di peso, ed un secondo dopo era già di nuovo nascosto sotto il mobile.  
Marco rimase a fissare il punto dove l'aveva visto scomparire, con sorpresa. Decisamente Ace non aveva il senso dell'umorismo, o per lo meno desiderava vincere le sfide. Nonostante gli avesse appena rivoltato la casa, cosa che lo avrebbe costretto a rimettere tutto a posto prima di poter pranzare ad un orario ormai indecente, non riusciva a non apprezzare l'idea di poter ospitare per qualche tempo quella bestiolina.


	2. Secondo

Durante la ricreazione, Marco si recò nella sala professori. Tutti i docenti della scuola privata "Barbabianca" erano amici fraterni fra di loro ed ex-alunni del preside e proprietario, Edward Newgate. All'inizio erano solo loro quindici, ragazzi problematici di differenti età che erano stati salvati dalla strada. Quando erano riusciti ad andare all'università, erano tutti tornati all'ovile e avevano aiutato l'uomo che li aveva salvati a mettere su quella scuola privata per aiutare altri ragazzi come loro.  
A Marco quell'ambiente piaceva non solo perché gli piaceva l'idea di fare qualcosa di utile per gli altri, ma anche per l'ambiente. Era molto più facile lavorare e organizzarsi quando i tuoi colleghi erano anche i tuoi migliori amici e, in pratica, dei fratelli.  
"Namur, posso chiederti un favore?"  
"Certamente." Namur alzò lo sguardo dai documenti di cui si stava occupando per dedicargli tutta la sua attenzione. Come volevasi dimostrare.  
"Se te lo descrivo, riusciresti a farmi un breve schizzo di un gattino?" gli domandò. "Ce l'ho in casa da ieri, ha il collarino e vorrei attaccare dei manifesti per cercare il suo proprietario, ma non mi riesce fargli una fotografia."  
Mentre Namur, senza chiedere nient'altro, recuperava un foglio e una penna e gli faceva segno di sedersi vicino a lui, Satch, che era in piedi davanti alla macchinetta del caffé, domandò: "Com'è possibile non riuscire a fare una foto ad un gatto?"  
"È possibile," rispose Marco, senza voltarsi, troppo preso dalla matita di Namur che si muoveva sul foglio.  
"Ma dai!"  
"Se proprio ci tieni, puoi venire a casa mia oggi pomeriggio e provarci." Marco aveva un sorriso sornione in volto: aveva già sperimentato quanto tremendo Ace potesse essere, soprattutto se si rendeva conto che il suo comportamento lo infastidiva.  
Satch però non ne aveva idea. "Certo. Che ci vuole."  
Così dopo la sesta ora, i due uomini si fermarono a pranzare nella locanda dall'altra parte della scuola, quindi si diressero a casa. Marco aveva tolto qualunque oggetto che avesse ritenuto pericoloso o che Ace aveva già distrutto, ma apparentemente ciò non era sufficiente a fermarlo.  
"È passato un tifone? Ma che è?" fu infatti il commento di Satch, una volta entrato, considerando che conosceva l'attenzione di Marco per l'ordine.  
"Sì, e il tifone si chiama Ace," lo informò lui gentilmente. Si avvicinò al mobile ed allungò appena una mano al di sotto: il miagolio irritato che vi giunse diede ai due la chiara idea di dove Ace fosse nascosto in quel momento.  
"Bene, tiriamolo fuori da lì." Satch si avvicinò, ma Marco lo fermò, alzando la mano per mostrargli la fasciatura.  
"Fossi in te non lo farei," lo avvertì.  
Satch ci pensò per un attimo, quindi annuì. Si diresse in cucina e riemerse con la scopa. A dire la verità, a Marco non sembrava una buona idea. Era convinto che Ace si comportasse in questa maniera aggressiva soprattutto per paura e terrorizzarlo ulteriormente avrebbe potuto solo peggiorare le cose. Tuttavia lo lasciò fare, perché se Satch ci teneva tanto, almeno avrebbe verificato di persona che non era così facile avere a che fare con Ace.  
Satch spinse la scopa senza troppa cura sotto il mobile e immediatamente Ace iniziò a miagolare e lamentarsi, cercando di colpire la scopa con le zampe. Ma ovviamente, al contrario delle persone, la scopa non poteva farsi male, quindi non poté far altro che battere in ritirata, sgusciando fuori dal suo nascondiglio.  
"Eccolo!" esclamò Satch soddisfatto. "Prendilo, prendilo!"  
Marco, nonostante fosse stato preso alla sprovvista, si gettò di avanti per cercare di afferrarlo, ma Ace era troppo veloce e lo aggirò. Satch aveva lasciato andare la scopa e aveva allungato le mani, riuscendo a prenderlo Ace per la codina rossa. Ciò non aveva affatto fermato Ace, che si era immediatamente voltato indietro e l'aveva morso per costringerlo a mollare la presa. Non contento, percorse la distanza del suo braccio, usò la sua faccia come trampolino di lancio per superarlo, quindi sparì come una scheggia oltre il corridoio.  
Marco lasciò momentaneamente perdere la sua fuga per andare a controllare le condizioni di Satch, che aveva urlato più per lo spavento che per il dolore. Ace gli aveva lasciato una graffiata di piccole dimensioni sulla guancia, nulla di particolarmente grave, ma abbastanza profonda da far uscire un rivolo di sangue.  
"Quel gatto è tremendo," fu il suo commento, mentre verificava anche il morso sulla mano.  
"Te l'avevo detto."  
"Che cosa sta succedendo?" I due uomini si voltarono per vedere l'enorme figura di Edward Newgate stagliarsi sul corridoio. Poiché lo consideravano praticamente come un padre, aveva le chiavi dell'appartamento di ciascuno di loro, come loro avevano le sue. Newgate aveva anche l'abitudine di informarsi di qualunque minima cosa succedesse loro e di apparire non invitato nei loro appartamenti se pensava che avessero bisogno di lui.  
Come in quel momento: Marco e Satch non ci erano riusciti, ma Newgate aveva in quel momento Ace stretto in mano, nonostante le sue proteste. "Allora è questo il gattino che hai adottato."  
"Sì, è Ace," rispose Marco. "Ma non l'ho adottato, me ne sto occupando finché non trovo il suo proprietario."  
"Babbo, non lasciarlo!" quasi gli urlò Satch, prima di tornare a rivolgersi a Marco. "Adesso puoi fargli la foto per il manifesto. Visto, non è stato difficile come pensavi."  
Marco inarcò leggermente un sopracciglio, fissando il rivolo di sangue che si era seccato sulla sua guancia per la graffiata che Ace gli aveva dato in precedenza, ma decise di non commentare. "Babbo, puoi tenerlo ancora per un po'?" Ace non sembrava totalmente a suo agio e le sue orecchie erano piegate all'indietro, con la codina che si agitava, ma non dava segno di volerlo aggredire e, anzi, stava abbastanza tranquillo, salvo qualche piccolo miagolio di tanto in tanto. "Vorrei approfittarne per sigillare qualche buco così che non si possa più nascondere."  
Non voleva obbligare Ace a stare in sua compagnia, ma aveva scoperto che non usava la lettiera e faceva i suoi bisogni nei posti dove andava a rifugiarsi e Marco avrebbe preferito vedere esattamente dove doveva pulire. Inoltre, gli sarebbe stato più facile individuare dov'era e assicurarsi che non combinasse disastri.  
"Certamente." Newgate si accomodò sul divano, poggiando Ace sulle sue ginocchia e cominciando ad accarezzarlo e a fargli i complimenti. Ace non pareva totalmente soddisfatto, e continuava a lamentarsi, ma non in maniera da fargli pensare che fosse troppo spaventato. Per di più Marco si fidava al punto da sapere che Newgate non avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa per ferire Ace.  
Satch fece un salto in bagno per disinfettarsi le ferite, quindi tornò in salotto per aiutare Marco nell'operazione di 'chiusura dei nascondigli per Ace', come aveva deciso di chiamarla. Fu un lavoro piuttosto meticoloso e noioso, perché significava girare per la casa ed individuare ogni posto dove un gattino di quelle dimensioni avrebbe potuto rifugiarsi rendendo impossibile o comunque decisamente molto difficile il suo recupero.   
La casa di Marco non era stata progettata per una cosa del genere. Decisero di lasciar perdere la camera da letto, che serviva anche da studio, per semplificarsi la vita: Marco si sarebbe semplicemente assicurato di lasciare la porta chiusa per impedire ad Ace di entrare. Nel salotto e nella cucina fu più difficile sistemare le cose, ma tentarono di bloccare ogni possibile buco con dei fogli di cartone che Marco aveva recuperato dai numerosi blocchi per appunti che usava sia per le sue lezioni, sia per le bozze del libro che stava scrivendo. Le bloccarono ai mobili con il nastro isolante, poiché si trattava di una situazione temporanea. Marco, infatti, sperava di ritrovare in fretta il proprietario di Ace.  
"Guarda quanto lavoro dà una cosina così piccola," commentò Satch alla fine del suo lavoro, cadendo a peso morto sul tappeto del salotto. Allungò una mano per accarezzarlo, ma nonostante fino a quel momento Ace fosse stato tranquillo sulle gambe di Newgate, appena lo sentì avvicinarsi riprese a rognare, scoraggiando Satch dal provare anche solo a toccarlo. "Mamma mia che caratteraccio!"  
Newgate rise, poi lasciò finalmente la presa su Ace, che per un attimo fu confuso dall'idea di essere libero nuovamente, ma un attimo dopo era già balzato per terra con l'intenzione di tornare a nascondersi. Il trovare tutti i buchi a cui era abituato bloccati lo disorientò, costringendolo a correre per la stanza nel tentativo di trovarne almeno uno libero. Alla fine rinunciò e si rifugiò in un angolo, sotto il calorifero, accucciandosi fino a formare una palla compatta da cui emergevano gli occhi verdi.  
Marco ne fu intenerito, ma ovviamente non osò avvicinarsi per non spaventarlo maggiormente. "Ha davvero molta paura," commentò.  
"Suppongo sia normale, se si è perso ed è finito lontano dalla sua zona," rispose Newgate. "Devi lasciare che lui si abitui a te senza forzarlo. Deve essere lui a fidarsi di te. Dovresti trattarlo un po' come tratti i tuoi alunni."  
"Non credi che Marco sarebbe troppo severo, nel caso?" domandò Satch, che sapeva bene che, per quanto Marco fosse un ottimo insegnante e disponibile verso chiunque, tendeva anche ad essere estremamente rigido su compiti in classe ed interrogazioni. "È solo un gatto, in fondo."  
"Sono creature estremamente intelligenti," replicò Newgate. "Bisogna insegnare loro le regole per una pacifica convivenza, così come gli alunni devono imparare quanto possono spingersi a darti confidenza prima che significhi approfittarsi di te."  
"Be', almeno loro non graffiano," commentò Satch, controllandosi il morso sulla mano.  
Marco alzò le spalle. "Tanto sarà comunque per poco tempo."


	3. Terzo

Era stata una giornata stressante. Oltre alle normali lezioni, avevano avuto anche i colloqui con i genitori, che avevano la capacità innata di mettere alla prova persino la pazienza di uno come Marco.   
Poi il Babbo si era sentito male: fortunatamente non si era trattato di qualcosa di grave, solamente stress accumulato, ma lo spavento era stato comunque notevole, senza contare che ovviamente Newgate non aveva la minima voglia di rimanere in ospedale a farsi fare ulteriori accertamenti e nemmeno la persuasione di Marco aveva potuto impedirgli di firmare per le dimissioni.  
Ultimo in ordine, Marco aveva ricevuto la chiamata dalla sua casa editrice, che gli comunicava che il suo racconto era stato scartato per l'antologia che stavano preparando. Non era abbastanza commerciale, a detta loro, oppure avevano preferito dare la possibilità a gente che pagava, a detta di Marco. Comunque fosse andata, aveva comunque perso un'altra occasione per vedere una sua opera data alle stampe.  
Quando, la sera, ritornò finalmente nel suo appartamento e accese la luce, non individuò immediatamente Ace, che solitamente, dovunque fosse, faceva una corsa per mettere la maggiore distanza fra loro due, anche se continuava ad osservarlo di lontano e di recente aveva iniziato ad avvicinarsi quando pensava che non lo stesse guardando.  
Un po' preoccupato da questa improvvisa diversità, si mise a cercarlo. Lo trovò sul divano, accomodato sulla sua maglia che aveva lasciato la mattina per ricordarsi di metterla a lavare. Doveva essersi addormentato, dato che Marco era arrivato più tardi del solito: aveva ancora gli occhi semichiusi e si guardava intorno confuso. Ma poi alzò le orecchie, si accorse della situazione e in un attimo balzò giù per andarsi a nascondere sotto il tavolo.  
Marco tirò un sospiro di sollievo: almeno Ace era rimasto se stesso in quella giornata sfortunata.  
Andò in camera, lasciò la sua borsa sulla sedia della scrivania e si sdraiò sul letto, di schiena. Aveva ancora altre cose da fare, prima di poter andare a dormire. Doveva mettere una lavatrice, prepararsi la cena e la colazione per la mattina successiva, riprendere gli appunti che gli sarebbero serviti per le lezioni del giorno dopo. C'era anche la pappa per Ace. Per di più aveva notato che quella piccola peste continuava a non usare la lettiera, preferendo la terra delle piante, che spargeva tutto attorno ai vasi quando scavava le buche.  
In quel momento però aveva bisogno di recuperare un attimo le forze e rilassarsi. Persino per uno come lui, abituato a prendersi le responsabilità per tutto e tutti, doveva per forza avere almeno dieci minuti di pausa per ricaricare le energie.  
Avvertì il lenzuolo sotto di lui tirare e, senza spostarsi dalla sua posizione, aprì gli occhi ed allungò la testa per guardare di cosa si trattava. Ace si era aggrappato con le unghiette e stava scalando il letto per arrivare fino in cima. Quella stanza era una novità, dato che Marco la teneva chiusa di proposito, per cui Ace cercava sempre di entrarvi ogni volta che ne aveva l'occasione. Ovviamente non si era fatto scappare quella.  
Non appena però vide che Marco lo stava guardando, balzò nuovamente giù dal letto. Marco sospirò: Ace aveva iniziato ad essere meno aggressivo, ma non si fidava ancora abbastanza per avvicinarsi oltre una certa distanza. Non che importasse, comunque, non appena avrebbe ritrovato il suo padrone l'avrebbe restituito, quindi il fatto che si affezionasse a lui sarebbe stato comunque inutile.  
Quando avvertì nuovamente il lenzuolo tirare, non aprì gli occhi, lasciando che Ace facesse quello che voleva. Ebbe la tentazione di muovere le dita della mano quando avvertì il naso umido di Ace che lo annusava, ma non lo fece. Pian piano, Ace si avvicinò al suo viso e lo solleticò con i suoi lunghi baffi bianchi, arrampicandosi con le sue zampette sul suo petto.  
Marco sorrise appena: forse voleva verificare che non fosse morto. Era comunque l'incontro più ravvicinato che avevano da quando l'aveva recuperato da casa di Spandam, quindi lo lasciò fare. Sentì che continuava a camminare sul suo petto, fino a fermarsi sulla pancia. Marco avvertì le unghie che si infilavano nella maglia, ma non in maniera aggressiva.  
Allora, piano, aprì un occhio per cercare di vedere che cosa Ace stesse facendo, e lo vide intento a spingere le sue zampe anteriori, una dopo l'altra, in avanti, come se stesse facendo la pasta. Lo faceva in maniera molto precisa e concentrata, era quasi comico. Marco aveva letto che era una cosa che ai gatti ricordava quando bevevano il latte materno e si sentì onorato che Ace lo stesse facendo con lui.  
Improvvisamente, lo sentì fare le fusa. Era la prima volta, ma adesso le sentiva molto chiare. Non era esattamente un rumore, erano più delle vibrazioni che si spargevano nell'aria e giungevano chiare alle sue orecchie. Probabilmente Ace non le stava facendo per lui ma per qualche ricordo che aveva dei suoi primi giorni di vita, tuttavia Marco aveva deciso di godersele.  
Dopo una giornata stressante come quella che aveva affrontato, quel gattino che faceva le fusa su di lui era estremamente rilassante. Capiva perché la 'cat therapy' esistesse veramente, dato che pareva funzionare. Si sentiva decisamente meglio.  
Certo, aveva ancora molte cose da fare, ma richiuse gli occhi e decise che avrebbe aspettato ancora qualche minuto. Per una volta che Ace aveva deciso di avvicinarsi così tanto a lui, doversi alzarsi immediatamente e scostarlo gli dispiaceva. Non era necessario che si abituasse alla sua presenza, ma se l'avesse fatto Marco non gliel'avrebbe impedito.  
Si addormentò senza nemmeno accorgersene e quando si svegliò, lo fece di soprassalto, poiché il cervello, di nuovo in movimento, gli aveva appena ricordato che non poteva andare a dormire prima di terminare i suoi compiti per la serata. Il sobbalzo spaventò Ace, che si era accomodato su di lui. Marco lo vide con la coda dell'occhio balzare giù in tutta fretta, miagolando infastidito, per correre via nel corridoio.  
"Mi dispiace!" gli urlò Marco dietro, prima di cercare di riprendere controllo dei suoi sensi.  
Fece un rapido salto in cucina per mettere i resti della scatoletta nella ciotola per Ace e per mettere in microonde un pasto rapido, dato che non aveva tempo di preparare altro, prima di tornare in camera da letto ed iniziare a sistemare la sua borsa per la scuola. Aveva lasciato nuovamente la porta aperta e vide la testina rossa di Ace spuntare dall'angolo, ma appena si voltò nella sua direzione, corse via.  
Marco capì che gli era piaciuta l'idea di averlo accoccolato contro di sé, ma non poteva pretendere che Ace si abituasse immediatamente all'idea. Però avrebbe lasciato aperta la porta della camera, quella notte, decise. Non c'era più necessità di evitare che si nascondesse sotto il comodino, e la mattina sarebbe comunque uscito per cenare.  
Mentre apriva il cassetto per recuperare un Bignami, notò che c'era uno spago arrotolato e una sua vecchia penna con il pennacchio rosso che Satch gli aveva regalato l'anno precedente durante il 'Secret Santa' che organizzavano tra i figli di Newgate. Allora legò un'estremità dello spago alla penna e l'altra alla sua cintura, di modo che, quando camminava, la penna scivolava a terra dietro di lui.  
Poi tornò in cucina a prendere il suo piatto istantaneo. Ovviamente Ace notò immediatamente la presenza di quello strano aggeggio piumato, ma finché era fermo non si avvicinò, limitandosi a fissarlo da lontano. Marco, seduto al tavolino, mangiava e contemporaneamente sorrideva, perché si era accorto benissimo del modo in cui Ace, da dietro l'angolo, lo controllava.  
Non si fidava ancora ad avvicinarsi, ma teneva gli occhi verdi spalancati e fissi sulla penna, con la testina che ogni tanto si muoveva come se volesse verificare quanto poteva spingersi in avanti senza correre pericoli. Ogni tanto allungava una zampa in avanti, poi la tirava indietro, senza davvero muoversi dalla sua posizione.  
Quando Marco si alzò per riporre il piatto sul lavello, Ace scattò velocissimo fino alla penna, senza dargli nemmeno il tempo per accorgersene. Poi, non appena l'ebbe toccata, forse perché non si aspettava la sua consistenza, balzò all'indietro spaventato, rotolò su se stesso e poi corse nuovamente via nel corridoio, il tutto in una frazione di secondi.  
Marco, con ancora il piatto in mano, fissò la porta oltre la quale era scomparso Ace e poi scoppiò a ridere. Non era sicuro di quello a cui aveva assistito, ma fu comunque molto comico.  
Ace non si perse comunque d'animo, ed un minuto dopo era nuovamente all'angolo della porta, pronto ad un secondo agguato. Marco cercò di guardarlo con la coda dell'occhio e sorrise mentre lo vedeva appiattirsi e usare la piccola codina come equilibrio mentre camminava in avanti, pronto a scattare. Stavolta era più preparato a quello che lo aspettava, quindi la penna subì diverse zampate, prima che Ace notasse che Marco lo guardava e scappasse nuovamente.  
La serata continuò in quel modo, con Marco che girava per la casa sistemando quello che doveva sistemare ed Ace che lo seguiva pedissequamente per attaccare la penna ogni volta che se ne presentava l'occasione, finché Marco non decise che era davvero tardi ed era ora di andare a riposarsi.  
Tolse lo spago dalla sua cintura e lo attaccò alla maniglia della porta della cucina, così Ace avrebbe potuto continuare a giocarci se avesse voluto. Quindi si cambiò, si lavò, puntò la sveglia e si sistemò a letto, lasciando aperta la porta della stanza come aveva deciso. Chiuse la luce e si addormentò di botto: era stata davvero una giornata troppo stancante, anche se la conclusione ne aveva in qualche modo migliorato il bilancio complessivo.  
Quando la sveglia suonò, il mattino successivo, Marco allungò una mano per spegnerla e si stropicciò gli occhi. Non si sentiva troppo riposato, probabilmente perché aveva ancora dell'arretrato dal giorno precedente. Tuttavia, la mattinata si prospettava decisamente migliore: nell'oscurità della stanza, infatti, poteva chiaramente vedere gli occhi brillanti di un Ace accomodato all'angolo del letto che lo fissavano con interesse.


	4. Quarto

Finalmente Marco aveva un pomeriggio libero. La giornata era stata tranquilla, con solo due ore di lezione. Nessun compito da correggere, nessuna menata all'interno del condominio. Ne aveva quindi approfittato per fare la spesa e passare il resto della giornata a leggere un buon libro sulla sdraio del suo giardino.  
Non si era però fidato di lasciare la finestra aperta per Ace, dato che non erano ancora entrati così in confidenza: se lo chiamava, era rarissimo che ubbidisse a meno che non si trattasse di mangiare, e non si faceva ancora accarezzare o prendere in braccio. Marco aveva paura che scappasse e che non riuscisse a riprenderlo, quindi l'aveva lasciato in casa.  
Ace non aveva apprezzato la cosa: era rimasto per un po' ad osservarlo dalla finestra, scavando con le zampine per cercare un modo per uscire. Poi aveva cercato di fingere indifferenza, ma era andato ad accomodarsi in un posto dove comunque poteva vedere la finestra, nel caso venisse aperta. Alla fine era scomparso, probabilmente offeso, e Marco non l'aveva visto quando era rientrato, né quando aveva aperto la scatoletta di tonno per versarlo nella ciotola.  
Era un gatto che portava rancore, Ace.  
Marco sperava che quell'episodio non avrebbe compromesso i progressi che aveva fatto nel guadagnarsi la sua fiducia e si mise ai fornelli. Non era un cuoco bravo come Satch, ma se la cavava ed ogni tanto sentiva la necessità di cucinare qualcosa di persona senza mangiare sempre cibo pronto o in scatola. Il menu della sera prevedeva straccetti di pollo con verdure soffritte in padella. Era proprio alle prese con queste ultime, quando avvertì delle punture lungo la coscia.  
Rischiò di far cadere la padella e scosse la gamba quasi involontariamente, prima di accorgersi che si trattava di Ace, che si era praticamente aggrappato ai suoi pantaloni e non aveva mollato la presa nemmeno quando lui aveva mosso la gamba.  
"Allora, che cosa vogliamo fare?" gli domandò Marco, che non capiva il suo comportamento. Aveva il cibo nella sua ciotola e nonostante sapesse che poteva rubare del cibo se ne aveva la possibilità, era la prima volta che arrivava ad aggredirlo.  
Ace si limitò per un attimo a fissarlo intensamente, come se gli volesse chiedere: "non è chiaro?". Poi, piano piano, tentò di arrampicarsi sulla sua gamba. A quel punto Marco capì: anche se Ace era cresciuto da quando l'aveva trovato la prima volta, era ancora un cucciolo e non aveva la capacità di saltare oltre una certa altezza. Il suo unico modo per raggiungere il banco dei fornelli era appunto quello di arrampicarsi da qualche parte.  
"No." Marco tentò di afferrarlo gentilmente, ma Ace si sottrasse dalla sua presa e si allontanò per la cucina, protestando. Poi si fermò accanto alla sua ciotola, fissò Marco offeso, quindi la rovesciò con una zampata.  
"È la guerra che vuoi, eh?" commentò Marco, incrociando le braccia. Poteva essere anche un gatto intelligente, ma restava pur sempre un gatto. C'erano delle regole che dovevano essere rispettate in quella casa. Gentile ma severo, era il suo motto. "Va bene."  
Decise di far finta di nulla - avrebbe eventualmente pulito successivamente - e tornò ai fornelli come se nulla fosse successo. Stava finendo di impanare le fettine sottili di pollo, quando sentì nuovamente le unghie di Ace sui suoi pantaloni.   
Stavolta Ace si era imposto di riuscire ad arrampicarsi, per cui non era rimasto fermo come all'inizio, ma nel tempo che Marco ci aveva impiegato per voltarsi e bloccarlo, Ace aveva già raggiunto la sua cintura.  
"Che razza di peste...!"  
Ace mollò la presa sui pantaloni e balzò sul bancone. La fortuna di Marco fu che era dalla parte opposta rispetto a dove lui stava impanando le fette di pollo, separate dai fornelli con la fiamma appena accesa, per cui Ace non aveva potuto immediatamente addentarne uno. Anzi, il fatto di trovarsi in una zona nuova e solitamente inaccessibile lo aveva disorientato per un attimo.   
Solo un attimo, però, perché poco dopo Ace aveva individuato i pezzi di carne e li stava puntando, completamente incurante del fuoco acceso. Per evitare che si facesse male. Marco fu costretto a prendere una delle fette non ancora ricoperte di farina e a lanciargliela. Ace la afferrò con la bocca, poi balzò giù dal bancone per andarsela a mangiare comodamente in un angolo.  
Marco 0 - Ace 1  
Marco scosse la testa: se Satch l'avesse scoperto, probabilmente avrebbe detto che si stava rammollendo. Ed era un po' vero, non riusciva a trattare Ace con la stessa severità dei suoi alunni, probabilmente perché si trattava di un cucciolo di gatto, ma anche perché lo vedeva come una creatura libera che di sicuro non si sarebbe preoccupata di determinate regole.  
La fetta di carne era la cosa più solida che Ace aveva mangiato in quel periodo, dato che di solito Marco si era assicurato di svezzarlo con cibo semi-solido, per cui ci aveva impiegato parecchio tempo ad ingoiarla tutta. Marco aveva avuto il tempo di finire di impanare il resto del pollo e poi di finire di soffriggerlo con le verdure già pronte.  
Quando stava per portare il piatto sulla tavola, Ace tornò. Aveva l'espressione soddisfatta in viso e lo fissava interessato. Poi, una volta che Marco si fu seduto al tavolino, si sedette a fianco alla sua sedia, con il musetto all'insù e lo sguardo in attesa. Se Marco non lo guardava, faceva cenno di alzare una zampa per attirare la sua attenzione.  
"Non guardarmi così, hai il tuo cibo," gli disse, indicandogli la sua ciotola ancora rovesciata. Ace seguì il suo sguardo, poi tornò a fissarlo e piegò un'orecchia all'indietro. Voleva davvero che mangiasse quella roba quando lui aveva molto di meglio sul piatto?  
"E va bene... Ma stavolta è l'ultimo!" Marco tagliò un piccolo pezzettino di pollo e glielo lanciò. Stavolta Ace ci aveva messo molto meno a mangiarlo, ma l'aveva trovato diverso da quello di prima, per cui era tornato a guardarlo con un'espressione strana.  
"Non ti sto imbrogliando, l'ho solo cucinato," gli comunicò Marco.  
Ace sembrò convincersi della spiegazione, per cui alzò nuovamente la zampa a chiederne ancora. Però questa volta Marco su davvero inflessibile. Il pollo era fritto e aveva già fatto un'eccezione a fargliene assaggiare un pezzo. A costo di sembrare crudele, non avrebbe rischiato di farlo sentire male.  
Certo non era facile rimanere a magiare con Ace che lo fissava supplicante, quindi tentò di focalizzare la sua attenzione sulla televisione accesa nel tentativo di non guardarlo. Solo ogni tanto abbassava lo sguardo per controllare che fosse ancora seduto vicino alla sua sedia, finché non lo vide più.  
Non era tornato alla ciotola, che giaceva ancora rovesciata ed abbandonata a terra. Probabilmente si era offeso e aveva deciso di abbandonare sdegnosamente la cucina. Marco sorrise e scosse la testa: era un gatto con un certo caratterino.  
Risistemò la ciotola per quando avrebbe avuto voglia di mangiare - ed era sicuro che sarebbe tornato, aveva un appetito incredibile per una creaturina così piccola - e poi terminò di riassettare la cucina.  
Aveva deciso che avrebbe dedicato il resto della serata alla scrittura del suo prossimo racconto. Anche se la casa editrice gli aveva rifiutato i precedenti, non avrebbe smesso di scrivere, perché era quello che gli piaceva fare. Adorava anche insegnare e sentirsi utile per tutto gli allievi che vivevano in condizioni difficili, ma scrivere gli permetteva di isolarsi un attimo dalle responsabilità che a volte diventavano davvero difficili da sostenere.  
Aveva iniziato a scrivere le bozze dei personaggi che sarebbero stati i protagonisti, sentendo che mancava qualcosa per poterli rendere interessanti, quando avvertì che qualcuno lo stava osservando. Ormai aveva preso l'abitudine di lasciare aperta la porta della sua camera, per cui Ace fermo sulla soglia e lo stava guardando incuriosito.  
"Non sei più offeso?" gli domandò sorridendo, e in tutta risposta Ace si voltò e se ne andò. Era molto bravo a farsi capire anche se non aveva il dono della parola.  
Un po' deluso, tornò al suo racconto, finché non avvertì una botta sulle gambe: quatto quatto, Ace si era avvicinato a lui e gli era balzato in braccio senza farsi notare. Da lì si spinse poi sulla scrivania, ignorando totalmente i fogli e mettendosi ad esplorare la zona nuova.  
Marco lo fissò mentre allungava il naso verso il portapenne e poi si ritirava spaventato quando una delle penne si spostava. Lo lasciò fare mentre tentava di tornare a scrivere, ma con scarsi risultati perché apparentemente la vista della penna che si muoveva sul foglio era un'attrazione troppo forte per Ace, che tendeva a farle agguati di tanto in tanto, facendo perdere il filo del discorso a lui e lasciando ghirigori d'inchiostro su tutto il blocco appunti.  
Marco si arrese. "Dici che sto lavorando troppo, eh...?" commentò, prima di muovere apposta la penna per attirare l'attenzione di Ace, che alla fine gliela strappò di mano per stringerla nelle zampine e mordicchiarla.  
Ora che ci pensava, Marco sapeva che erano stati pubblicati molti libri riguardanti storie di animali, l'ultimo dei quali era "A spasso con Bob". La maggior parte di questi non era chiaramente ascrivibile al genere letteratura, ma questo tipo di storie si poteva definire decisamente commerciale, proprio come voleva la sua casa editrice. Lui avrebbe comunque cercato di scrivere una storia con un minimo di criterio, ma forse l'argomento avrebbe attratto più pubblico rispetto ai suoi drammi adolescenziali.  
Ecco cosa poteva mancare ai suoi personaggi: un gatto. Nella sua mente iniziarono pian piano a formarsi delle trame che avrebbero potuto coinvolgere contemporaneamente quei caratteri a cui aveva già pensato, assieme ad uno o più animali.  
Nel frattempo, Ace aveva lasciato la penna e si era praticamente accomodato a fianco del suo blocco appunti. Era un gatto pulito, ma era talmente piccolo che sembrava non ancora in grado di lavarsi come si deve, per cui era comico vederlo alzare la zampa posteriore e poi cadere all'indietro nel tentativo di lavarsela.  
In ogni caso, sembrava a suo agio, quindi Marco non si mosse finché non ebbe finito la toeletta e non si fu appallottolato pronto per dormire, con la testina appoggiata sulle sue zampe e gli occhi chiusi. A quel punto, Marco si fece abbastanza intraprendente da allungare una mano e provare a sfiorargli il dorso. Lo sentì tremare un attimo sotto di lui, ma poi tornare a rilassarsi e lasciarlo fare.  
Era la prima volta che gli permetteva di accarezzarlo, per cui Marco si rese conto di quanto morbido fosse il suo pelo, che non era lungo, ma comunque folto a sufficienza da poterlo arrotolare attorno alle dita. Era rilassante poter passare le dita sopra quel pelo che sembrava di seta.  
Era anche più facile pensare al proprio racconto, si teneva il corpo e la mente occupata. Lentamente, Ace allungò le zampe e si piegò su un lato, alzando la testa per invitarlo a proseguire, mentre iniziava a fare le fusa. Non era stato facile conquistarsi la sua fiducia, ma ne era valsa la pena.


	5. Quinto

Quando Marco infilò la chiave nella toppa e la girò, rimase sorpreso nel rendersi conto che la porta non era chiusa a doppia mandata. Poi si ricordò che aveva dato il permesso a Satch di passare dal suo appartamento per usare la lavatrice, dato che la sua era rotta.  
Difatti trovò la lavatrice in funzione, il cortile con tutti i panni stesi e Satch spaparanzato sul divano con una bottiglia di birra e la televisione accesa su Real Time. Non c'era da sorprendersi che gli studenti lo ritenessero uno degli insegnanti migliori, era praticamente ancora un ragazzino all'interno.  
"Ma quanti panni avevi?" gli domandò, togliendogli gentilmente le gambe dal tavolino.  
"Eh, un po'," commentò Satch, come se nulla fosse successo. "È una settimana che il tecnico mi dice 'sì, sì, passo domani' e non si fa vedere. Ho accumulato. Ancora un giorno e non avrei avuto più niente da mettermi." Indicò la maglia che indossava in quel momento e che aveva un vistoso buco su uno dei lati.  
"Se hai bisogno di qualcosa posso prestartelo io." Satch lo guardò come se fosse un pazzo, era evidente che non si sarebbe messo i suoi vestiti nemmeno sotto tortura. Marco decise di ignorare l'argomento. "Ti fermi a cena?"  
"Se cucino io sì," rispose lui tutto allegro. "Cos'hai nel frigo?"  
"Qualcosa mi dice che hai già provveduto a procurare tutto quello che mancava."  
Satch sbuffò. "Non ti si può nascondere nulla, eh." Poi indicò il bagno, dove il rumore della lavatrice era ancora visibile. "Appena finisce me li porto via assieme a quelli stesi, dovrebbero essere asciutti ormai."  
"Se vuoi posso stenderteli io domani."  
"No, non preoccuparti."  
"Come vuoi."  
Marco fece un salto in camera a posare la sua roba e cambiarsi, quindi in bagno a darsi una rinfrescata dopo la giornata. In tutto il processo, non aveva visto Ace nemmeno una volta. Ace aveva preso l'abitudine di venire in corridoio quando lo sentiva aprire la porta, anche se fingeva indifferenza. Lo fissava da dietro l'angolo con i suoi occhi verdi finché non aveva chiuso la porta, quindi se ne andava, ma continuando a seguire ogni suo movimento.  
Doveva essere stato strano per lui vedere arrivare Satch, un totale estraneo per quanto lo riguardava, al suo posto. Era possibile che si fosse rifugiato da qualche parte aspettando che lo straniero se ne andasse. "Ace!" lo chiamò Marco. Non è che Ace obbedisse al richiamo, ma ogni tanto, quand'era in vena, rispondeva miagolando.  
Non fu quello il caso. Comprensibile, portava rancore ed evidentemente vedeva come offesa personale il fatto che qualcuno aveva invaso la sua privacy. Provò a cercarlo nei posti standard: sotto e sopra il suo letto, nelle sedie della cucina, sotto il divano.  
"Hai visto Ace?" domandò a Satch quando nemmeno il rumore delle scatolette lo fece uscire allo scoperto.  
Satch scosse la testa. "Non in tempi recenti. Appena mi ha visto si è infilato sotto il divano. Dato che non ci tengo a farmi graffiare di nuovo, l'ho lasciato stare."  
Ma sotto il divano Ace non c'era più. A quel punto Marco era un po' preoccupato e Satch lo notò, per cui si unì alla ricerca, ma apparentemente Ace non era da nessuna parte. "I gatti sono molto bravi a nascondersi," commentò Satch. "Quando me ne vado vedrai che salta fuori," gli disse per rassicurarlo.  
Ma l'attenzione di Marco stava andando alla porta finestra del salotto, che dava sul cortine interno del palazzo, da dove si vedevano ormai a malapena svolazzare le lenzuola di Satch. "Hai aperto la finestra?"  
"Be', per forza, dovevo stendere le cose," rispose Satch. "Ma me ne sarei accorto se fosse uscito."  
"Non credo," rispose Marco, uscendo del guardino. "Se non vuole farsi vedere, tu non lo vedi."  
Ormai era scesa la sera e la visibilità era davvero scarsa, ma Marco diede comunque un'occhiata tra i cespugli e dietro agli alberi, nella speranza anche solo di individuare un movimento sospetto. "Ace!" chiamò ancora, ma nessun miagolio rispose.  
"Mi dispiace," gli disse Satch, quando lo vide a carponi davanti ad un cespuglio. "Avrei dovuto fare più attenzione."  
"Non è colpa tua." Marco era quello che avrebbe dovuto fare più attenzione. Non aveva pensato che mandare un estraneo a casa, con Ace non ancora del tutto ambientato, avrebbe potuto spaventarlo a tal punto da farlo scappare. D'altronde, era finito in casa sua proprio perché si era perso, questo avrebbe dovuto dargli indicazione che sarebbe potuto succedere ancora.  
A meno che... Magari Ace non si era affatto perso. Magari l'aveva tenuto rinchiuso in casa per giorni quando lui sapeva perfettamente come ritrovare i suoi padroni e appena ne aveva avuto l'occasione ne aveva approfittato. Magari si stava preoccupando senza motivo. O magari no. Sapeva solo che voleva sapere come stesse prima di arrendersi.  
"Non c'è niente da fare," commentò. "È troppo buio, non possiamo cercarlo." Non voleva preoccupare o coinvolgere Satch nei suoi pensieri per un gatto.  
Satch gli scoccò un'occhiata seccata, quindi estrasse lo smartphone. "Chiamo gli altri," affermò. "Se dobbiamo ispezionare l'intero quartiere avremo bisogno di aiuto."  
"No, no, non è necessario," cercò di impedirglielo Marco, ma Satch si spostò per sottrarsi alla sua presa. "Magari ha solo ritrovato la strada di casa."  
"Se abitasse in questo dintorni, con tutti i manifesti che hai attaccato, perché il padrone non ti ha ancora chiamato?" ribatté Satch. "Smettila di occuparti sempre di tutto e lascia che ti aiutiamo anche noi."  
Non ci fu nemmeno uno degli altri quattordici pupilli di Newgate che non si presentò alla ricerca; persino lo stesso Newgate avrebbe voluto partecipare, ma in questo Marco era stato categorico: il Babbo doveva restare a casa e rilassarsi.  
Si divisero il quartiere in zone ed iniziarono a controllarlo, guardando nei parchi, nei cassonetti e in ogni altro luogo dove un gattino avrebbe potuto essersi nascosto. Marco pensava che non fosse entrato in un'altra casa, perché le persone avrebbero dovuto riconoscerlo dai manifesti e chiamarlo. I manifesti... Il proprietario di Ace non l'aveva ancora chiamato, sarebbe stato piuttosto assurdo se l'avesse fatto proprio quando aveva perso Ace.  
Dopo due ore, si aggiornarono, ma nessuno aveva buone notizie. "Lasciamo perdere," si arrese Marco. "È un gattino di venti centimetri in giro da ore, potrebbe essere ovunque e con questo buio non riusciamo a vedere nulla. È inutile continuare."  
Non era una scelta data dalla sensibilità ma dal raziocinio; non significava quindi che si fosse tranquillizzato o rassegnato. Al contrario, la sua mente stava ragionando su come procedere. Aveva scuola la mattina, ma il pomeriggio era libero. Avrebbe potuto continuare le ricerche, magari allargare la zona e portarsi dietro delle scatolette di pollo. Avrebbe potuto chiamare il veterinario, che sicuramente aveva dei consigli a quel riguardo.  
"Io domani non ho lezione," disse Vista. "Posso rimettermi a cercare non appena viene giorno."  
Marco fissò i suoi ex-compagni, che considerava dei fratelli, tutti stretti attorno a lui. Non importava quanto stupida fosse la cosa di cui aveva bisogno, loro c'erano e ci sarebbero sempre stati. Come, d'altronde, anche lui avrebbe fatto. Si sarebbe tagliato una mano per aiutarli.  
"Grazie," annuì, con un sorriso. "Avete cenato? Venite da me?"  
"Quello che c'è in frigo non basta," annunciò Satch. "Ordiniamo una pizza?"  
"Vada per la pizza, ho i volantini di una consegna a domicilio a casa."  
"Pizza Party!" gridò Izou, cercando di far migliorare l'umore della truppa.  
L'appartamento di Marco era grande per lui, ma decisamente troppo piccolo per ospitare la quantità di gente che aveva invitato a cena. Poco male, si erano sempre adattati e avrebbero continuato a farlo, anche perché la situazione non era poi così grave. Qualcuno avrebbe mangiato al tavolino, qualcuno sul divano, qualcuno in piedi. L'importante era essere insieme.  
La prima luce che accese fu quella della cucina, perché i volantini erano conservati tutti accuratamente nel cassetto della credenza, ma prima che potesse anche solo aprirlo, Haruta lo tirò per un braccio e gli indicò la sala ancora buia. Marco allungò la testa nella direzione del suo dito, per vedere due luci tonde al di là della finestra a vetri, quasi a terra.  
"Uscite tutti," ordinò. Una volta che la porta si fu richiusa alle loro spalle, Marco si avvicinò cautamente e alla flebile luce della cucina notò che effettivamente si trattava di un gatto. Aprì lentamente la finestra, quel tanto che bastava per farlo entrare. Immediatamente il gatto si gettò all'interno e sgusciò sotto il divano. Solo allora Marco aprì la luce e si chinò per verificare che fosse davvero Ace.  
Lo era. Marco tirò un sospiro di sollievo e tornò subito a chiudere la finestra. Poi riaprì la porta, sentendosi un po' in colpa per aver cacciato gli altri in malo modo, ma aveva paura che Ace scappasse nuovamente vedendo la casa invasa da tutte quelle persone.  
"Era Ace," annunciò sorridendo. Gli altri reagirono in vario modo - chi esultando, chi sorridendo, chi sospirando - ma erano tutti felici per lui.  
"Credo che dovremo annullare il Pizza Party," dedusse Izou.  
Marco non ebbe bisogno di dire nulla, erano tutti d'accordo che al momento la sua unica preoccupazione dovesse essere quella di controllare lo stato di salute di Ace.  
"Ci vediamo domani a scuola," disse loro. "E vi devo una cena!"  
Solo quando tornò nella stanza si rese conto che avevano tutti dimenticato dei panni di Satch. Ace però aveva individuato la sua ciotola piena di cibo e vi si era avventato contro, per cui Marco poté andare a ritirarli in fretta prima che l'umidità della notte li rovinasse. Glieli avrebbe consegnati la mattina successiva.  
Quando tornò in cucina, Ace aveva finito di mangiare e si stava lavando. "Certo che mi hai fatto prendere un bello spavento," commentò nella sua direzione.  
Ace lo fissò, come se avesse capito, quindi si avvicinò a lui e si strusciò contro una sua gamba, prima di superarlo fingendo indifferenza per andarsi ad accomodare sul divano.


	6. Sesto

Il cellulare aveva squillato mentre era a lezione, ma Marco era sufficientemente metodico per non lasciarlo mai con la suoneria accesa, per cui vide la chiamata solo ad orario di ricreazione. Anche se era un numero che non conosceva, lo richiamò: aveva l'abitudine di farlo perché magari poteva essere qualcosa di importante.  
All'altro capo risposero quasi immediatamente. "Pronto?"  
"Salve, sono Marco. Ho ricevuto una sua chiamata su questo numero."  
"Oh, sì, l'avevo chiamata prima. Mi chiamo Shanks. Spero di non averla disturbata. Era per il mio gatto, Ace."  
"Ah." Marco non aveva messo il nome trovato sulla targhetta nel manifesto, proprio per essere sicuro che non fosse qualcun altro che chiamava spacciandosi per il padrone quando magari era solo un approfittatore. "Mi fa piacere che mi abbia chiamato, finalmente."  
"Sì, purtroppo vivo a Bercola, non ho visto i manifesti fino a questa settimana," gli disse lui. "Anzi, grazie per tutta la briga che si è preso."  
"Ci mancherebbe... Ma Bercola? È parecchio lontano da dove sto io. Come ha fatto Ace ad arrivare così lontano?"  
Shanks rise. "Non lo so, ma è un gattino piuttosto testardo. Se ne sarà accorto, temo."  
"Può dirlo forte." Anche a Marco venne da sorridere. "Senta, io al momento sono a scuola, ma oggi pomeriggio dopo le tre sono a casa, se vuole può passare. Oppure preferisce che venga io?"  
"Arriverò per le quattro, allora, se non le dispiace."  
Marco gli lasciò il suo indirizzo e terminò la comunicazione, anche perché era venuto il momento di tornare in classe. Avrebbe dovuto essere felice, Ace stava finalmente tornando dal suo padrone, ma una parte di lui sapeva che quella palla di pelo gli sarebbe mancata.  
Cercò di tornare a casa prima del solito per assicurarsi che fosse in buone condizioni - lo era sempre, a prescindere da quello che credeva - in modo che Shanks potesse vedere di persona che il suo gatto era stato tenuto in un ottimo ambiente. Ace, com'era ormai consuetudine, lo venne ad accogliere fingendo indifferenza.  
"Ho una buona notizia per te," gli disse. "Il tuo padrone sta venendo a prenderti."  
Non seppe dire se Ace avesse capito la situazione oppure no, di fatto però non lo mollò più per un istante, né mentre pranzava, né mentre si cambiava, né quando si accomodò nel divano per aspettare che arrivasse Shanks. Quella presenza continua gli confermò che Ace gli sarebbe mancato, quando se ne fosse andato, ma cercò di non pensarci. Per lui era la soluzione migliore, dato che tornava nella sua vera famiglia.  
Alle quattro e mezza, quando Marco si era già preoccupato che fosse successo qualcosa, finalmente suonò il campanello. Ace alzò appena la testa, ma non sembrò interessato a muoversi, per cui Marco andò ad aprire la porta.  
"Il signor Shanks?" domandò.  
Shanks allungò la mano verso di lui. "In persona. Grazie ancora per essersi occupato di Ace."  
"Non c'è problema, si accomodi." Ovviamente Marco aveva notato subito che l'uomo aveva una menomazione e non possedeva più il suo braccio sinistro, ma dato che non voleva essere insensibile, non aveva detto né chiesto nulla.  
Fu Shanks stesso a spiegarglielo: "L'ho perso in un incidente stradale. Ma me la cavo bene lo stesso, sa? Sono perfettamente autosufficiente nella maggior parte delle cose."  
"Lo immagino, perché occuparsi di Ace non è per niente facile," commentò Marco sorridendo.  
"Può dirlo forte!"   
Shanks appoggiò per terra il trasportino che aveva portato con sé e Marco lo fissò, domandandosi se bastasse così poco a farci entrare Ace dentro, dato che a lui non era mai riuscito di farsi obbedire in modo così netto. Rimase quindi stupefatto quando vide uscire da lì altri due gattini, più o meno delle stesse dimensioni di Ace. Uno, quello più intraprendente che si era lanciato immediatamente fuori, era tutto nero con due grandi occhi gialli e il pelo cortissimo. L'altro, che invece pareva un po' più preoccupato dalla situazione, aveva un folto pelo bluastro e due occhi grigi che scrutavano i dintorni attentamente.  
Marco avrebbe voluto chiedere spiegazioni, ma Shanks gli fece cenno di rimanere a guardare, per cui annuì e tornò ad osservare i due gattini. Ace se n'era accorto prima di lui, perché aveva già lasciato il divano per dirigersi nel corridoio e appena li vide si gettò contro di loro, centrando in pieno quello nero. Un attimo dopo, i tre si stavano rincorrendo per tutta la sala, cercando di colpirsi a vicenda.  
"Io avevo preso un gatto solo, Sabo," spiegò allora Shanks, indicando quello di colore blu. "È di razza e mi è costato anche parecchio. Dopo due giorni era scappato ed è ritornato con questi due al seguito. Non so da dove vengano, ma all'epoca erano sicuramente dei randagi, forse abbandonati da qualche cucciolata. L'altro è Rufy," aggiunse, in direzione di quello nero. "Non sono riuscito a separarli, così li ho tenuti tutti e tre."  
Marco li stava fissando estasiato: Ace aveva sempre giocato, come lo stato della sua penna col pennacchio rosso poteva provare, ma non l'aveva mai visto farlo con quella gioia che stava dimostrando in quel momento con gli altri due.  
"Come ha fatto a perdersi?" domandò.  
"Queste tre pesti riescono ad uscire di nascosto, sempre," alzò le spalle Shanks. "Gli altri due li ho recuperati, ma Ace era andato troppo lontano." Scostò per un attimo lo sguardo dai tre gattini per tornare su Marco. "Meno male che è stato trovato da una persona come si deve. Rufy e Sabo non facevano altro che piangere e non sapevo più che cosa fare."  
Marco sorrise: si era chiesto più volte chi fosse il proprietario di Ace e da che casa provenisse. Gli era anche venuto il sospetto, infatti, che fosse scappato di proposito perché non si trovava bene. Invece ora sapeva che poteva lasciarlo andare senza preoccupazioni.  
"Vuole qualcosa da bere?"  
"No, grazie, devo andare, anche perché mi ha accompagnato un mio amico e non voglio farlo aspettare ulteriormente," disse Shanks.  
"E pensa di riuscire a farli entrare nel trasportino in fretta?" domandò Marco sinceramente stupito, dato che i tre gattini parevano non essersi fermati nemmeno un attimo, né avere intenzione di farlo.  
"Ho un'arma segreta," sorrise Shanks. Estrasse dalla sua borsa una scatola di croccantini, quindi la agirò forte per fare rumore, poi ne depositò alcuni all'interno del trasportino e ripeté il rumore, questa volta in maniera prolungata. Poco dopo, Rufy arrivò correndo e si precipitò all'interno del trasportino, avventandosi sui croccantini. Sabo ed Ace sembrarono più diffidenti, ma dovettero seguirlo per evitare che Rufy li terminasse tutti. A Shanks non rimase altro che chinarsi e chiudere lo sportello.  
"Furbo."  
Shanks fece per tirare fuori il portafoglio, ma Marco lo fermò. "Le assicuro che non ce n'è bisogno, l'ho fatto volentieri." Ovviamente non aveva preso in considerazione nemmeno per un istante di fargli rimborsare la bistecca di Spandam.  
"Allora io la ringrazio ancora di tutto, anche a nome di queste tre pesti." Shanks rifiutò l'aiuto ad accompagnarlo fino all'automobile, quindi i due uomini si salutarono.   
Marco chiuse la porta dietro di sé e poi guardò con rammarico la cucina, dove c'erano ancora le ciotole di Ace. Satch gli aveva detto che avrebbe potuto prendere un altro gatto, se l'esperienza gli era piaciuta tanto, ma il problema era che non voleva un altro gatto. Lui voleva Ace. E sapeva che era tutta colpa sua per essersi affezionato all'animale di un'altra persona. Quindi non poteva ammettere nemmeno a se stesso che Ace gli sarebbe mancato moltissimo.


	7. Epilogo

Marco aveva lasciato aperta la porta finestra del salotto per far arieggiare la stanza, mentre si occupava delle pulizie domenicali. Era parecchio tempo che non ne faceva di approfondite, cosa che significava anche levare ogni singolo libro dalla libreria per spolverare accuratamente le copertine.  
Era così preso dal momento, che all'inizio non ci fece nemmeno caso. Poi colse la cosa con la coda dell'occhio, sicuro di essersi sbagliato e di avere le allucinazioni. Si voltò di scatto solo per rendersi conto che no, ci vedeva ancora benissimo: Ace era accomodato sul divano come se nulla fosse successo e lo guardava andare avanti e indietro con l'espressione che indicava quando trovava inutile stancarsi così tanto per nulla.  
"Sei davvero il gatto più incredibile che io abbia mai visto..." Marco non poteva nascondere la soddisfazione di vederlo di nuovo in casa, ma essendo una persona con dei sani principi morali, prese lo smartphone e compose il numero di Shanks.  
"Non me lo dica, Ace è da lei," fu il modo in cui lui rispose al telefono.  
"Già. È entrato in casa senza che nemmeno me ne accorgessi."  
Shanks rise: era chiaro che trovava l'intera situazione estremamente divertente. "Lo immaginavo: da quando l'ho riportato a casa non faceva altro che lamentarsi e non si riusciva a tenerlo buono."  
"Guardi, se mi dà il suo indirizzo passo a portarglielo." Marco non voleva dare l'idea di aver fatto qualcosa, anche in buona fede, per rubargli il gatto.  
"Non ha importanza," replicò Shanks. "Se vuole stare con lei, sarebbe inutile riportarmelo. Ovviamente, se lei è disposto a tenerlo."  
"Be'..." Ovviamente a Marco avrebbe fatto estremamente piacere tenerlo, però si sentiva un po' in colpa dato che in teoria non l'aveva trovato lui.  
"A patto che me lo riporti di tanto in tanto per farlo giocare con Rufy e Sabo." A quanto pareva, Shanks aveva già deciso per lui che la soluzione migliore per Ace era che rimanesse da lui.  
Marco cedette. "Direi che abbiamo un accordo." Non che avesse avuto grande voglia di rifiutare anche prima.  
Salutò, chiuse la comunicazione e si sedette sul divano accanto ad Ace, che aveva continuato a guardarlo per tutta la durata della comunicazione, con uno sguardo quasi seccato. Come a dire: ma che, non mi vuoi?  
Non era vero, ovviamente: lo voleva eccome! Solo che Marco era sempre stato molto inquadrato, preciso e metodico. Avere un gatto che decideva automaticamente chi era il suo padrone o cosa fare della sua vita non rientrava nei suoi piani. Evidentemente, era ora di cambiarli. Anche perché adorava avere quella piccola peste per casa.   
"A quanto pare, mi hai adottato," commentò Marco, accarezzandolo appena sulla testa. Ace miagolò, quindi abbassò la testa sulle sue zampe e chiuse gli occhi: era finalmente a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è un'ispirazione dal libro "Io & Marley"


End file.
